


First Anniversary

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron and Hermione spend their first wedding anniversary in bed.





	First Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for Pigwithhair in honor of the 21 years she has spent with her "Ron."

* * *

“Happy anniversary,” Ron breathed in Hermione’s ear. She moaned and turned away from him. He grinned. “Still sleepy?”

“Go ‘way,” she mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the back of her neck. “Don’t want to.”

Hermione turned in his arms to face him, her eyes still droopy from sleep, but also soft. He loved when she looked at him that way.

“Happy anniversary,” she said finally.

“What do you want to do today?” he asked, running his hand down her arm.

“This is nice,” she said, pressing her cheek against his bare chest.

“Mmm, good plan,” Ron said. “Just like our honeymoon.”

“Exactly,” she said.

“Hold that thought,” he said, struggling to get up. “I have something for you.”

He threw the quilt off his body and made his way to the wardrobe. He could feel her eyes taking in his nude form. He grinned and tried not to let his body react to her appreciative glances… well, not until he gave her his gift that is.

He found the small gold box that he’d hidden in his winter cloak and made his way back to the bed, slipping back under the blankets.

“This is for you,” he said. “I wanted to give you something special since it’s our first anniversary.”

“I got you something too,” she said. “But I have it hidden in the shed.”

“’s okay,” he said. “Open yours.”

Hermione daintily ripped the gold paper and opened the small white gift box inside. She lifted out a small purple vial. “Erotic Elixir?” she said looking at Ron with a puzzled expression.

Ron’s face immediately grew hot. “I’m going to kill George.”

“George? I don’t…”

“Yesterday at the shop I showed him the bracelet I got for you. He must have switched boxes while I was helping a customer. I can’t believe he would do this.”

“What does it do?” Hermione asked curiously. “The Elixir.”

“It’s supposed to, you know, get you in the mood,” Ron said, looking terribly embarrassed. “Obviously he thinks I’d need to drug you to get you interested in me.”

Hermione laughed. “Well you and I both know that’s not true.”

“Yeah?” Ron said distractedly.

“What do you think would happen if we used this?” she asked.

“You want to use it?” he said, looking horrified.  
“Is it safe?” she asked.

“I suppose so,” Ron said. “We sell a lot of them in the shop.”

“I want to give it a try,” Hermione said.

“I don’t know…”

“I think it might be fun,” she said. “I don’t need the extra help. Trust me.” She took his hand and placed it between her legs. He moaned when he felt the dampness between her thighs.

“All right then,” Ron said.

Hermione smiled and lifted the vial to her lips. She gulped down half of the purple potion and then handed the rest to Ron. He sighed and then downed the rest. It was sweet and thick going down his throat. Right away his head felt lighter, liked he’d downed a glass of Firewhisky.

Ron pulled Hermione in for a kiss, wanting to take the sweet liquid on her lips. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and let his hands wander down her naked body. Her full breasts were crushed against his chest, and he cupped them with his hands, feeling her nipples tighten under his touch. He was surprised at his own reaction to her body. He was rock hard, and his cock ached to be inside her.

“Oh, Ron,” she moaned. “That feels incredible.”

He wanted to touch her again, to feel her arousal for him. He slid his hand down her ribcage, over her belly and finally found his goal. Hermione moaned and bucked beneath him. His fingers traced her opening, so wet with want of him. He moaned. It wasn’t enough. He wanted to taste her, to feel her wetness on his tongue, to tease her, to make her scream.

His lips traveled downward. He rolled his tongue over her nipple, causing her to cry out, then he moved downward once more.

He shuddered as he traveled lower still. Finally, he reached his destination. Her scent drove him mad. He didn’t hesitate before lowering his mouth to her center and tracing it with his tongue. Shudders ran through her body and he thought he heard her whimper. He found her clit with his tongue and sucked her flesh into his mouth.

“God, Ron!” she moaned. “Oh, d-don’t stop!”

He grinned knowing there was no chance of him stopping. Not yet. Not until she was screaming for him. He felt his cock throbbing uncomfortably. He reached down and stroked himself firmly as he plunged his tongue into her. She lifted her legs over his shoulders, giving him easier access. He thrust his tongue into her again and again. Hermione desperately ground herself against his mouth. Moaning from her eagerness, he moved his hand quicker over his cock. He found her clit with his lips again and sucked harder. Finally Hermione screamed and he felt her release. It was almost enough to finish him off, but he removed his hand from his aching cock not wanting to come yet.

“That was amazing,” she whispered, when he’d kissed his way back up her body. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you, too. Mind if I try something?”

“Anything,” she breathed.

He leaned in and kissed her earlobe. “You sure?”

“I’m yours,” she said, “to do whatever you want with.”

He growled and sucked hard on her neck. She melted into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him. His cock screamed for release, as it brushed against the tight wet curls between Hermione’s thighs.

“Hang on,” Ron said, extricating himself from Hermione. “Turn over.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but turned onto her stomach. Ron spread her legs apart and knelt between them. He lowered his lips to her shoulder blade, sucking and nipping at the skin there. “I’m going to fuck you good and hard. Would you like that, Hermione?”

She moaned and arched her back. He slipped his hands under her chest, toying with her hard nipples.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he whispered again.

Hermione shivered. “Yes, Ron. Please.”

“Say you want me to fuck you,” he said, he guided his cock between her legs, tracing the curve of her arse and finally letting his tip brush against her opening.

“Fuck me, Ron,” she moaned. “Please.”

He pushed his hips forward, thrusting his cock into her tight, wet center. The sensation was unbelievable. It was almost as good as the first time they’d ever made love.

“Fuck that’s good,” he groaned. “Like that?”

“Yes,” she cried. “Oh yes. Just like that.”

Ron pulled her up onto her knees, creating a new delicious angle and taking him even deeper within her. He pulled out and thrust back in harder. He wouldn’t last long, not with her moaning and bucking beneath him. He loved the way they fit together so perfectly. It never ceased to amaze him.

Hermione begged him, nearly incoherently, to quicken his pace, and he complied. He was losing control. His only hope was that she’d reach her peak before he did. Seconds later, he got his wish and she came hard, taking him over the edge with her. He spilled inside of her, moaning her name. His breath was hot against her neck. His heart was racing and both of their bodies were slick with sweat.

He held her tightly as their breathing returned to normal.

“I love you,” Ron whispered into her hair. “Always.”

“Me too,” Hermione said sleepily. “Happy anniversary, love.”


End file.
